


unexpected

by lotusk



Series: Masked [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon fic, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing each other because, Pining, Romance, Roommates, Selfies, Smut, and a touch of jealous Jongin, boyfriends being cheesy, mask kink, smut with feels can I say that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin goes home for Christmas but all he can think of is Joonmyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



Showered and washed up, Jongin trudged back to his room. He had spent a noisy, eventful and fun day with his parents and sisters and baby Rahee and he was tired but mostly contented. Everything had been perfect except for the fact that he'd left a little piece of himself behind when he'd left the dorm yesterday morning for a four-day Christmas break. 

He’d shut his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it. Since he was barely at home, they'd converted his upstairs bedroom into a nursery for Rahee. So he slept in the downstairs guest room on the rare occasions he got to come home. Sighing, he looked around the room. There was a single bed pushed up against the wall and a single window covered in cheerful cucumber green drapes—his umma’s favorite color. After all the sound and activity of the day, the room was too quiet. And more than anything, it was too _empty_. 

Because Joonmyun hyung wasn't here. 

He climbed under the covers and waited for the eiderdown quilt to warm him up. He’d been cuddling up to Joonmyun for two years now—innocent cuddles that had turned into not-so-innocent cuddles, that had turned into forbidden makeouts and more, so much more. The quilt was a miserable substitute. It had taken him almost an hour to fall asleep the night before. Joonmyun and him had talked on the phone till they’d fallen asleep. Hours later, Jongin had woken up to numb fingers and the sound of Joonmyun snoring on the other end of the phone. 

Jongin wondered what Joonmyun was doing now on the other side of Seoul. Was he spending time with his brother? His parents? Maybe he was having fried chicken and beer with one or more of his idol friends, and an Instagram would materialize soon to excite the netizens. An Instagram posted by anyone but Joonmyun, Jongin thought with a stab of jealousy. Joonmyun was always popping up on other people’s Instagram posts even if he couldn't be fucked having an account of his own. When would Joonmyun appear in an Instagram post with him, Jongin thought sourly. 

_Never, Kim Jongin, because you both hate social media and you wouldn't ever get Instagram accounts_.

But Jongin knew that was only the half of it. The truth was, every selca they'd taken together—just Jongin and Joonmyun and no one else—had shouted out their feelings for each other. No one could ever see those pictures, Jongin thought as he flipped through the locked album on his phone he'd named “Dorks”, which was filled to the max with couple selcas, plus photos of Joonmyun sleeping, reading, eating, laughing. He missed Joonmyun's earnest face and his open smiles and his lip mole and his broad shoulders he liked to rest his chin on and he just—

Jongin just missed his hyung. 

_Where are you, hyung_ , Jongin whispered as he typed the words onto his phone and sent the LINE message. _Can you talk now?_

For the next twelve minutes, there was no reply and Jongin cursed Joonmyun for enjoying his break so much he'd forgotten all about him. Just as he was about to give up on his roommate slash boyfriend slash leader and read the latest chapter of _19 days_ , his phone went _bing-bing_. 

_Yes_ was the only thing Joonmyun had written.

 _I'll call you now_ , Jongin typed.

 _Just open your window, Kim Jongin (^0^) !_

His heart beating fast in his throat, Jongin climbed out of bed and strode over to the window. He had to be joking right? He lived all the way on the other side of the city and he was supposed to be spending time with his family and friends, and—

He had to be messing with him, right? Jongin knew it had to be a joke but he dragged the curtains open anyway. 

And there it was. . .the face he'd missed so much since he left the dorm yesterday morning. He was wearing a black wool beanie and a parka, and blowing on his hands as he rubbed them together for warmth. Jongin’s heart felt like it might explode because Joonmyun had come all this way to see him. 

And he was wearing a motherfucking mask. 

“Let me in,” Joonmyun said as he cupped his mouth, gloved hands pressing against the glass. “It's freezing!”

Joonmyun stepped back as Jongin pushed open the windows and in a matter of seconds, he was climbing into the room.

“You crazy asshole!” Jongin hissed as he shut the windows.

“I thought you wanted to talk. If you're just going to call me names, I'm leaving,” Joonmyun complained as he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist—his face pressed against his back.

“Don't you dare,” Jongin said, his voice urgent as he turned around and dragged Joonmyun into his arms. Then his fingers were gripping the edge of Joonmyun's thick black mask and pulling it down, like he was unwrapping a gift. He spent only a second staring at Joonmyun's small, peach pink mouth before deciding he had to taste it. Right away. 

“Hyung,” Jongin moaned as his mouth devoured Joonmyun’s with a slow, sweet hunger—a hunger that had been building up all day. Impatient hands shrugged Joonmyun's parka off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then their bodies embraced and tongues entwined, and Jongin’s chest was flooded with a sense of belonging. It had always been that way when they came together. 

Joonmyun tasted of tender hugs and slow fucking under heavy sheets on cold December nights. His cheeks and forehead were cool from the wintry night and Jongin cupped his cheeks—warming the skin with his hands. His lips moved over Joonmyun's, savoring the slight saltiness of his skin—reveling in its winter-chilled smoothness. Then he gasped as Joonmyun’s cold hands slid under his sweatshirt.

“Fuck!” Jongin yelped as ice-tipped fingers gripped his nipples. “Too cold,” he complained bitterly. 

“Is this better?” Joonmyun grinned as he pulled Jongin’s sweatshirt away from his body, letting in a cold draft.

“No, it’s not!” Jongin laughed. How the hell was letting in more cold air going to help anything? Then he was moaning _oh_ , as Joonmyun captured his left nipple between his lips and tongued it and all Jongin could feel was hot, wet warmth. The fact that he couldn't see anything but the outline of Joonmyun’s head bobbing beneath the sweater only intensified the pleasure and when Joonmyun tugged on his left nipple, Jongin threw his head back in ecstasy. His cock grew heavier as Joonmyun sucked hard on first the left nipple, and then the right. His tongue was slick and seductive and Jongin couldn’t help but imagine it caressing his cock. 

“More,” Jongin begged, his voice husky with want as his hands slid over Joonmyun’s ass. In one firm tug, Joonmyun's crotch was flush up against his—their cocks rubbing and pushing as they created the most perfect, most torturous kind of friction. 

Joonmyun wasn't wearing jeans, so all Jongin had to do was pull his sweatpants down to gain full access. Forcing himself to go slow, Jongin's hands snuck beneath the waistband of Joonmyun’s soft sweat pants. Then Jongin was palming his hard length as his mouth latched on to Joonmyun’s neck—leaving a trail of hungry kisses all over his neck. 

“Bed,” Joonmyun said firmly as he dragged Jongin to the bed. Jongin grinned as his body sank back into the mattress. “Did you miss me, Jonginnie?” Joonmyun asked as he lowered his lean body onto his. Their cocks were completely engorged by now and Jongin’s groan was loud as Joonmyun dragged his crotch over his in long, slow, agonizing strokes. Over and over, as their mouths remain locked in a soul-searing kiss.

Cold air nipped at Jongin's thighs as Joonmyun bared and nuzzled them, and his tongue licked up the insides of his thighs—nibbling along the skin. Jongin knew there would be little bruises—tiny marks of possession he would wear with pride because he was Joonmyun’s and Joonmyun was his. He would have to remember to leave some marks of his own on the moon-white skin. . .maybe on his hip.

He looked down and Joonmyun’s head was moving back up and Jongin braced himself for the slick, wet heat as Joonmyun’s lips wrapped around his more than eager cock, and took him in—inch by agonizing inch. But instead, there was the sensation of fabric rubbing over his cock, and moist heat filtering through and _ohmygodwashyungwearinghisfuckingmaskFUCK!_

“Hyung!”

“A little busy,” Joonmyun said in a muffled voice before moving his mouth over the length of Jongin’s erect dick. Why was this so erotic, Jongin wondered as his nipples hardened at the sight of Joonmyun in the black mask giving him some kind of strange blowjob. It was strange and deeply arousing and left him aching for more as everything clenched and simmered with want. Jongin needed _more_ and he might die if he didn’t get it.

“More, hyung,” Jongin moaned, loud and desperate. “I need—”

“Shhh, you’re so loud, Jongin,” Joonmyun shushed him with a finger.

“I’m the only one down here. No one will hear us,” Jongin insisted as he lifted his hips, in search of Joonmyun’s mouth. There was something about the mask that made him lose all control, and he was dancing right on the edge already. But he needed more, he needed to have Joonmyun inside him, filling him up and moving inside him in that way he had which wrecked Jongin completely.

“I want—” And that was all Jongin needed to say because Joonmyun would understand. He always did. His legs felt cold as Joonmyun left and began rummaging through the pile of clothes they’d left on the floor by the bed. 

Jongin closed his eyes, and wrapping his hand around himself, he took a long, unsatisfying pull. And then another and another—it wasn’t the same as having Joonmyun suck him off or ride him but it still felt good and it would have to do for now. Until—

Strong hands peeled his fingers off and Jongin gasped as Joonmyun’s mouth slid over the length of his cock with no warning. There was no dry whisper of fabric now. Nothing but the searing, wet heat of Joonmyun’s mouth and tongue against his bare skin, tantalizing it, leaving it alive with sensation. Then he drew a sharp breath as a cool, lubricated finger entered him. Joonmyun was always painstakingly gentle but the initial cold was always a shock in winter. He writhed against one finger, then two—pushing himself on them. 

Eager and shameless, Jongin begged Joonmyun to hurry and then he was moaning as he felt the achingly familiar sensation of Joonmyun filling him. Nothing else could make him feel this complete, he thought, as he watched Joonmyun rock into him. His cock plunged into him hard and fast—like they hadn't just fucked two nights before, with Jongin sitting on Joonmyun’s swivel chair and Joonmyun straddling him and riding him to completion. 

“Oh God,” Jongin groaned, his eyes closing as his hands clung to Joonmyun's hips. The hot, slick passage of his cock felt so fucking good and Jongin felt like he might die from how intensely good Joonmyun felt inside him. When Jongin opened his eyes again, he could no longer see Joonmyun's peach pink lips. He had somehow got the mask back on again and Jongin's cock twitched against Joonmyun's belly. Now he knew he would die for sure, because there was nothing that turned Jongin on more than Joonmyun in a black mask. It did things to him that he couldn't even explain. It didn’t seem enough now to have Joonmyun drive hard into him. He needed to— 

Jongin whispered things against Joonmyun’s ear, his tongue lapping the lobe and he smiled as Joonmyun’s cock stirred inside him. When Joonmyun whispered _yes_ to his question, Jongin wrapped his legs around his waist, locking their hips in position before rolling them over on the mattress. 

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Jongin said, dragging his hips up before sinking down on Joonmyun’s cock. Joonmyun’s moan was soft as Jongin lowered himself on his dick over and over. He was a quiet man in bed and out, but Jongin was determined to make him lose control tonight. His mouth set in a firm line, Jongin removed his sweatshirt and Joonmyun’s so that they were finally both completely nude. 

Jongin left purple bruises on his collarbones and above his nipples, while Joonmyun groaned in response to the blistering pace of Jongin's hip thrusts—the sounds muffled by the mask. His eyes kept closing as he lost himself to ecstasy and Jongin gave a satisfied smile as Joonmyun's groans grew increasingly loud.

But Jongin was hurtling towards breaking point, and as he teetered on the edge, he pulled away the mask. He wanted to see that face and feel those lips beneath his when he came. Their mouths met in a torrid, impatient tangle of tongues, their nipples rubbing against each other. Every touch and every bit of friction felt so intense and Jongin felt like he was going to explode. He tried to pick up the pace, but in the end, it was Joonmyun who left him undone. 

“I love you Jongin,” Joonmyun whispered as he placed his palm on Jongin's cheek, the passion in his eyes tempered by a sincere tenderness. “Merry Christmas,” Joonmyun said as he thrust upwards to meet Jongin and they both came apart in an overwhelming rush of heat and sensation. And love.

❅❅❅

Jongin had convinced Joonmyun to stay behind for another fifteen minutes. He'd switched the bedside lamp on so he could see Joonmyun’s face; so they lay cuddled in each other's arms, with Jongin's thigh resting above Joonmyun’s. They talked in hushed voices about their day, the things they'd done while they were away from each other. Jongin's heart was stretched taut with how much he felt for Joonmyun. He wanted so much to tell him but he stroked his forehead instead.

“I have to go,” Joonmyun said quietly. 

“I don't want you to,” Jongin gripped his hand like it would chain him here somehow.

“It's just two more days, Jonginnie. Not even that.” His fingers traced the outline of Jongin's jaw. “We'll be okay.”

“Don't forget me when you're enjoying yourself.”

“I couldn't forget you if I tried,” Joonmyun said, chuckling. Jongin made a face because he knew Joonmyun was probably laughing at how ridiculous he was being.

“Don't end up posing in half the selcas in Seoul when I'm not there,” he grumbled and Joonmyun laughed. 

“You're so silly. You know all my best selcas—the only ones I care about—are in your Dorks folder,” Joonmyun said just before he kissed him.

“Don't anyway.” Jongin tried his best not to sound resentful but he couldn't help himself.

Joonmyun stretched over Jongin's body so he could reach for his phone on the bedside table. Jongin gasped as his nipples brushed against his. “One for the road,” Joonmyun said as he held the phone screen over their faces. Their lips were swollen from kisses and whisker burn, and their hair stuck up at rakish angles on their shared pillow. But it was their eyes that gave them away the most. This was a photo no one could ever see. _No one_.

Joonmyun set the timer for three seconds and just as the camera was about to flash, he said “Merry Christmas, Kim Jongin.” And his lips slid over Jongin’s just as the flash went off.

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” Jongin held him close to his chest. “I love you so much,” he whispered, a single tear escaping down his cheek. . .


End file.
